


try, try again

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous Relationships, Attempted Confessions, Confessions, Humor, M/M, Oblivious, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Stargazing, i feel like this is almost bordering on crack?, idk i was in a weird mood when i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: It isn’t easy being in love with your best friend. Especially when that friend is Kaito.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	try, try again

**Author's Note:**

> another request! prompt was “these stars are nothing compared to the ones i’ve seen in your eyes.”
> 
> also im posting this on mobile so hopefully nothing ends up weird shsjs

From the day they met, Shuichi couldn't help but be entranced by Kaito. He seemed like exactly the kind of strong, fearless hero Shuichi was never able to be. Of course, that later turned out to be false. Kaito did have some fears and weaknesses, just like anyone else, but he typically hid them well. Shuichi, who felt like his timidity and doubts were always written all over his face, envied it deeply.

Being Kaito's sidekick gave him strength. Most days, there weren't any big decisions or adventures. The stakes weren't high. It was just ordinary school life — doing homework, hanging out with classmates, honing his talent. Normal stuff, and yet, his day to day anxiety seemed to fade with the knowledge that there'd always be someone there to support him, no matter what.

He ended up with a hopeless crush before he could even stop himself. It was an odd combination of wanting to be _like_ Kaito and wanting to be _with_ Kaito. Either way, there was no denying the way his mind and eyes wandered whenever they were together. What kind of Ultimate Detective would he be if he couldn't even recognize his own feelings in a situation like this?

He was falling, and hard.

"Hey, Shuichi, check it out." Right on cue, there was Kaito's voice, jolting him out of his sappy thoughts. A strong, warm arm curled around him, hand resting near his hip. Kaito's other hand pointed upward, into the sky. "There's Perseus. This is the best time of year to see it."

"It's beautiful," he replied, following his gaze. It was. The pinpoints of light in the sky always seemed so much more meaningful and precious when Kaito was explaining them to him.

After meeting him for the first time, some people might wonder how he was smart enough to earn his Ultimate Astronaut title, but with years of friendship behind them, Shuichi had long since learned that Kaito was far more knowledgeable than he might seem. He even knew a lot about the mythology behind different constellations. Shuichi had always thought that was a topic that Korekiyo would probably enjoy discussing, but he didn't bring it up. Kaito's bizarre feud with them was something he didn't want to get in the middle of.

Anyway, he didn't want him thinking about anyone else right now. Not Korekiyo, not Maki, not Kokichi...None of their classmates. Having Kaito's attention solely on him was one of the best parts of nights like this.

"You know what?" Shuichi murmured after a few moments, interjecting as Kaito paused in his little history lesson about Perseus.

"Huh? What is it, bro?"

He offered a faint smile, tongue then darting out to wet his dry lips before he spoke. The prospect of saying something so soft and sappy was a little terrifying, but wasn't Kaito the one always telling him to go after what he wanted, and that the impossible was possible? Maybe his feelings being returned was one of those possibilities.

"All these constellations are beautiful. I love hearing you tell me about them. But...these stars are nothing compared to the ones I've seen in your eyes." His voice shook a little, and he couldn't make eye contact as he said it, but the words were out, hanging between them in the cool midnight air.

"Huh?" Kaito's expression was one of pure ignorance. Shuichi didn't know whether to laugh or groan.

"Kaito...your passion for space, and for everything else. You work so hard at everything you do, without ever giving up. And you do so much to support me, and Maki, and everyone else. I've always admired that. You make me want to constantly work to be better, and achieve more. And I think...that's really beautiful. There's no one quite like you out there, and I'm so glad we're friends, because—"

"Aw, you're the best, Shuichi! I couldn't ask for a better sidekick to support me!" Still seemingly oblivious to what he was really getting at, Kaito enveloped him in a tight hug. With his face pressed against his shoulder, Shuichi fell quiet.

Another day, another failed attempt at confessing his feelings. Surely he'd get the right words out someday.

**Author's Note:**

> i said this was bordering on crack but also like. is it really that unrealistic for kaito tho. i don’t think so


End file.
